


babykins

by starlightaegi



Series: chanbaek + baby tae [1]
Category: EXO (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alpha Park Chanyeol, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Baby Kim Taehyung | V, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Omega Byun Baekhyun, Parent Byun Baekhyun, Parent Park Chanyeol, Parents Chanbaek, it will make your heart explode, its just so cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:21:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22658500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlightaegi/pseuds/starlightaegi
Summary: it's been a week since taehyung was born, and chanbaek can't help to fond over how cute their baby is.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Series: chanbaek + baby tae [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1630087
Comments: 4
Kudos: 117





	babykins

**Author's Note:**

> hi! welcome to another short story. this will be apart of a series. i also got this idea because im writing a train to busan story with baby tae and chanbaek as his parents. i also think it's a cute concept.

It was a calm January morning, which felt like a gift since the past week has been chaotic. Taehyung was born on the calm night of New Year's Eve and it was only a couple of days ago that he was able to come home. At first, it was difficult for Baekhyun and Chanyeol to get the hang of taking care of a tiny human, but they are learning. Recently, the baby always wanted the attention of his omega parent, and if he doesn't all he does is cry. The young parents were terrified that something was majorly wrong but the doctor told them that the baby needed attention and love from Baekhyun in the first few weeks after birth. 

Baekhyun was sitting on the couch, looking at the sleeping baby with a fond look. He was too cute that he had his parents whipped already. Taehyung had woken up crying because he was hungry. Now that the baby drank the whole bottle, he went back to sleep with Baekhyun rocking him, and the omega smiled while rocking the cradle. He needed to get up to make breakfast soon since Chanyeol would be waking up soon to go to work. Baekhyun wished that Chanyeol could stay but he had to work to get money while he was on maternity leave.

After a few more minutes of watching the sleeping baby, making sure that he was asleep, Baekhyun got up and went into the kitchen. He was hoping that the pup wouldn’t wake up once he caught that his papa’s scent wasn’t as heavy with him not in the room. Whenever Baekhyun or Chanyeol, especially Baekhyun, weren't in the room the little baby would pick up on it since their scents would fade. Which in that case would make the baby cry until one of them picked Taehyung up causing him to calm down knowing that his parents were still in the general area. 

Baekhyun was almost done putting breakfast on the table when a soft whine echoed through the living room. Soon that little whine turned into gurgles that sounded like the baby was happy. He peaked from the doorway of the kitchen to see Chanyeol playing with the baby's feet. The baby couldn't smile or laugh yet so the only thing heard was little babble noises. It made Baekhyun smile watching the father-son duo have a bonding moment, it just made his heart explode from the cuteness the two were showing. He decided to forget about breakfast and went to sit back down on the couch. 

"Good morning, yeollie."

"Good morning, sweetheart." Chanyeol stopped playing with Taehyung for a moment to give Baekhyun a kiss on the cheek. "Are you feeling better today?"

"Yeah, the pain isn't too bad today, but I'm tired."

The baby was looking at his parents talking, but he didn't understand that. All he knew is that their attention was somewhere that wasn't on the little baby himself, and he did not like that at all. Taehyung let out a little whine, catching the attention of the young couple. He let out another little cry because he wanted to be held. Once he was picked up and situated against his papa, Taehyung stopped whining and his eyes became drooping. His tiny blue mittens were opening and closing as he tried to get a tiny grip on Baekhyun's shirt. Soon enough the baby went back to sleep, after knowing that he will be snuggled and cuddled.

"He's so cute!"

"We know he gets that from you."

"Ahh, you're such a cheeseball."

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly don't know where all this came from, but hopefully, it's cute enough because it made my heart explode from cuteness 🥺💜 and I know it’s short but there will be a lot to this series 😤👏🏽


End file.
